ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Human Wreckingball
Real name: Jason Philips Hometown: Born in Warrington, England / Lives in Detroit, Michigan Nationality : Dual - English / American Age: 27 Height: 6'4 Weight: 300 Description(optional): He is well-proportioned. It is obvious that he has never used any sort of steroids as although he is very muscular, it's not really all that toned or defined. He does have little fat though. His arms are very heavily tattooed, with blue/purple/orange/red/yellow flame designs. (He had both arms done in one marathon sitting. It was to raise money for a children's charity.) He also has a slight beard. On his back, there is a large "Flaming Blue and Red Taijitu" tattoo. He has a slightly tanned but scarred face, and blue eyes normally hidden behind reflective sunglasses. He has long, brown dreadlocks and a surprisingly reassuring, pleasant smile. In-ring info Name: Human Wreckingball Nickname(s): The Metal Warrior, Mental Warrior. In-ring appearance (can be a pic): Bandana and sunglasses. A "Wreckingball" ripped-sleeve t-shirt. Loose, full length 'pleather' style trousers with a multicoloured flame design and "Wreckingball" printed down the legs in graffiti styled font. Steel-toed boots. A friendly grin. Entrance appearance (can be a pic): As above but he with a leather sleeveless jacket with "Brotherhood of Chaos" and "Metal Warrior" patches. Backstage: Baggy jeans, either: A black band/ festival/ biker/ "comic-book superhero" tee-shirt with torn sleeves OR a "Human Wreckingball" shirt with ripped off sleeves, OR when in a tag match, a shirt depicting his tag team or partner. Ripped off sleeves, again. Sometimes he may wear a "New York Giants" gridiron football jersey (No. 42, "Wreckingball") and black steel toed boots. Bandana and sunglasses. Signature taunt(s): Sometimes gives crowd thumbs up or waves to them. Wrestlers who he respects- Salute and/or handshake. Wrestling style: Power- Wreckingball can lift pretty much anyone under 400lb. for long enough to slam them, and anyone under 250 lb. for long enough to force a submission from a bearhug or torture rack. Sometimes he'll do this just to show off. He's very strong...one of, if not the physically strongest wrestler in GHW. Technical- Wreckingball isn't the world's next Bret Hart or anything, but he is a competent and dangerous mat technician. It must be said, though, he prefers to break holds by dint of strength alone than by reversing them. Brawling- He can just stand there and take punishment almost as well as he dishes it out. And a punch from Wreckingball HURTS. Luckily for faster wrestlers, Wreckingball is quite slow, as his punches are pretty much haymakers. So fast guys CAN get out of the way. Hardcore- Wreckingball is actually pretty decent in hardcore matches. He rarely uses it though - only in matches where there's no disqualification, and only after being hit by something first. Aerial- "What's an aerial move!?" :P Finisher moves: Wreckingball Bomb - A series of three powerbombs. Wreckingball does not release the opponent after finishing the first or second powerbombs - instead immediately lifting the opponent into the subsequent one. Demolition-mission - This is set up by a powerful kick or punch to the abdomen. With the opponent doubled over in pain, Wreckingball stands to one side of his opponent and grabs the near arm - pulling it straight and hyperextending the elbow. Keeping hold of the arm, Wreckingball steps over the arm with one leg to scissor it and secures it further by squeezing his knees together before falling backwards to the mat - and into a jujigatame. These two are used against most wrestlers. Day of Wreckoning (VERY damaging.)- only really used against wrestlers far above Wreckingball's skill level- or ones he really hates. So a new guy would probably get the Wreckingball Bomb in a normal match/ Demolition mission in a submission match, whereas someone like Dangerous Man Dan (far higher skill level) or Jake Diamond (feud stuff) would get Day of Wreckoning. Favorite (signature) moves: Metal Lock: Butterfly hold with body scissors. Taijitu- A very high angle boston crab. Wreckingball grabs the opponent's legs, lifts them up so far that only the opponent's head is on the ground (opponent is upside down and HWB is standing.) Wreckingball hooks the legs under his arms, and presses down on the opponent's legs, compressing the legs, spine and neck, while bracing his feet either side of the opponent's head to prevent escape. The relative positions of HWB and opponent somewhat resembles the Taijitu, hence the name. Metal Slam: A double hand chokeslam with 4 seconds of lift. Mosh Pit: Multiple shoulder thrusts into turnbuckle. He alternates between shoulders (thrusts with left, then right then left then right.) It's faster than standard multiple shoulder thrusts. Metal Fists of Justice!: The opponent is in the turnbuckle and Wreckingball simply delivers a rapid and intensely painful flurry of punches to their stomach and chest, finishing with a jab to the chin. Steel Toed Spike - Not a move as such. When against an aerialist, Wreckingball will allow his opponent to set up a big, showy aerial move. The opponent 'easily' takes him to the mat and Wreckingball remains motionless, feigning being stunned. The aerialist gets to the top rope, pulls off a super aerial move - but at the last minute... Wreckingball grins, rolls backward slightly and lifts his legs into the air. The opponent crashes onto Wreckingball... hitting his heavy, steel toed boots. Favorite (signature) match type(s): Ultimate Submission Favorite (signature) weapon(s): None - However in hardcore/ weapon legal matches, he often uses a length of motorcycle chain. Favorite (signature) phrase(s): "The Day of Wreckoning has arrived!", "I'm the Human Wreckingball- and you're scheduled for demolition!", "I am the Metal Warrior!", "I am the Mental Fuckin' Warrior!", "BOOM!" Alignment: Technically a fan-favourite tweener. Ultra-super-awesome face... unless his opponent cheats... Outside the ring, he is a friendly, fun and laid-back goofball. In-ring, is a brutal but honourable fighter. He will usually try and end matches by submission, because he tries to injure opponents as little as possible, and he likes opponents being able to leave the ring under their own power at the end of the match. He will go so far as to drag his opponent up and onto his feet after a win. He will not tolerate cheating or disrespect to himself or anyone else - when in a match against people who cheat / go dirty, he tries to end the match by knockout instead - often continuing to beatdown the cheating opponent after the match ends until security turns up. Strengths - Compassion. He will always step in to defend others if needed. Respectful. Never tries to start trouble for no reason. However, he is not a doormat. Philosophy. Wreckingball doesn't give a about belts or anything. He fights because he genuinely enjoys it. Mind games don't work on him. Weaknesses - Compassion. He puts defending others before anything. Will gladly risk dequalification to do so. Career Past (or current) federations): Biggest allies: Rhaps Trickshot. The Psycho Kid. Biggest enemies: Vladimir Strife. Tag Teams or Stables: 1.Young Bloods with ELD and XRD 2. The New Era (Wreckingball Rhaps Skorpio Desperado) 3. Wild Wreckers with Wildman Rambo 4. Brotherhood of Chaos (Wreckingball Rhaps and Trickshot.) Top three career moments: 1) Defeating "Team Diamond" at Total Carnage. 2) Wreckingball v. Rhaps, 60 minute Ironman - Draw 3) Team GHW v. Team SWF, Cage of Death - Team GHW win. Category:GHW Wrestlers